red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Terms and/or words used in the Red Rising books along with a description or definition of them. (WIP) * Achlys-9 '''- A poisonous gas. It is used in executions and the quarantine of mines. Bryn was killed with this. * '''Aegis - A type of force field, different colors. May overload with too many shots and kill the user. * Airchair - This is a contraption that one is made to sit in. Presumably, it in the air, and can be controlled remotely to tilt, spin, etc. This is one of the ways Coppers test Golds who are applying to enter the Institute. * BioSilk -A material that is harvest by the female lowReds. It is made from the silk produced by genetically modified organisms called Spiderworms. * Bonepeeler - A tool that can peel off bone layer by layer. Used by Mickey in Darrow's carving, so that he can fortify his bones. * Breathmask - Appendage attached to the face, to enable the user to breathe. * ClawDrill - A 90-meter drill that Red Helldivers sit on top of to drill. They have various nodules and "fingers" that are directed through control panels. It is used to mine Helium-3, which is used for Terraforming. See page. * DataFile - An account that contains a person's personal information, such as their financial situation. * DataRecorder - A miniscule data recording device. It can be activated by applying pressure, and can record visuals and audio from even inside a mouth. It is virtually undetectable due to its incredibly small size. * DemonHelm - Heavy military equipment, seems to utilize high-tech cloaking. Also has optics that can analyze various parts of a target, for example, determining the bone density of someone. * DuroArmor - Basic armor equipment given to Grays. They are not very effective, capable of only stopping basic weapons like blades, and maybe ion blades, but Razors and pulseBlades can pierce right through them. * DuroGlass - Material that makes up windows and even floors of shuttles. It appears to be able to be controlled with a datapad, presumably through usage of embedded circuitry, so that an apparent window can suddenly open up to become a door. * DuroSteel - A durable material that is used to construct star ships in the Armada of Mars. True to name, the fortifications of Agea would take 100 people to work 10 hours continuously to pierce. * FauxWar - Very popular sport with local sports clubs all over the place. Julian was a Nortown fan. Darrow rooted for the Yorkton Supernova one. * FlakScreen - A defensive mechanism often deployed by ships in firefights, used to stop incoming missiles, leechCraft, and other projectiles. When engaging a flakScreen, a ship shoots out large quantities of small projectiles, made to collide with anything headed towards the defending ship. * FleshMask - A high tech mask worn over one's face to change their facial structure and appearance. Does not change eye color. * ForcePike - Probably much like a regular pike, a long thrusting spear. * Frysuit - A thoroughly insulated suit meant to protect the wearer against the natural elements. Wearers commonly become drenched in sweat, and urine does not escape from the suit, causing an awful smell, unless the suit is fit with a catheter. It is made of multiple layers of nanoplastic and is fitted with a drink tube so that the wearer can drink water. It is mostly used by Helldivers that need them to protect against the heat. * GhostCloak - A type of device and/or armor that grants invisibility. It is a potent combination when used with gravBoots, however, trails will still be left in snow. Though expensive, an entire ship can be fitted with ghostCloak technology, rendering it invisible. * Heamanthus Oil - A drug that puts people into deathlike state. Made from the haemanthus flower. * Helium-3 - An element mined on various planets to terraform them so they could be suitable for living. The task is delegated to the Reds. * holoExperience - a VR-like device to use as a form of entertainment, like watching a movie or playing a game. * holoImmersion Room - Probably something to view holoExperiences with. For entertainment, that's for sure. * Hummingbird Tongues - A popular and expensive delicacy amoung Golds. See Food and Drinks for more. * IonBlade - A type of straight bladed weapon wielded by Golds and Obsidians, ionBlades are much stronger than regular steel blades and are used by duelists and knights of the Society. They can break regular metals and armor apart relatively easily. Darrow and Cassius dueled with ionBlades in The Institute, where Darrow realized that his regular sickle would be of little use to him against one. * JamField - A device that creates an area from which no sound can escape, nor can any signals; i.e. radio waves. The size of the area varies, depending on what is emitting the jamField. * Kravat - A form of martial arts, which is described as being like a dance. Lorn au Arcos's Willow Way was very renowned, as he was capable of killing Stained unarmed. * MicroShot - A shooting weapon that when fired, thirty little bombs are released in a scatter formation. * NanoGlass - Also a material used to cover viewports. * Nanoplastic - Protective material with a very high melting point. It seems like it can be dyed different colors. * Nervenucleic - Something, possibly a drug, to raise mental performance for a medium duration of time. * NoiseBubble - Large-scale infrastructure that block in areas of sound while insulating from sounds without. When walking through city blocks, one would be assaulted with a bevy of different noises. * Pitviper Blood Soup - Popular in lowRed mines during Yuletide, often served with Flaxbread and Okrablossom. See Food and Drinks for more. * PlasmaTorch - Similar to a regular torch, but likely more extreme; it can cut/burn holes right through walls. * PulseArmor - A reasonably strong armor worn by Proctors that is like a pulseShield, with the generator built into the material of the armor itself. * PulseBubble - A force field that prevents certain things from exiting or entering. It somehow vaporizes objects. For example, rain sizzles upon touching it, and turns to steam. It can even hold gasses inside itself in space, potentially preventing oxygen from venting. * PulseShield - Protective force field over the body, compared to the aegis which are only mounted on left arms. * RailRifle - Apparently mini-railguns. They possess magnetic ammunition and can overload aegises as well as pulseShields. With the shields gone, they can even penetrate the finest armor available at close range. * Razor - A Gold weapon that can be toggled between states, including but not limited to a straight blade, a SlingBlade configuration, and a whip like form. * RecoilArmor - A special kind of body armor that repels touch. It shimmers and can be different colors. Apparently equipping it feels like liquid, and it will shift to staunch the bleeding of wounds. Often used by Golds. * RecoilPlate - Worn under a starShell, seems its activation slows down movement. * RungPath - A device that allows citizens to pull/crawl their way in cities with low gravity. * ScarabSkin - Tightly fitted armour that takes in the light and renders it black. Enables rapid movement. More durable than duroArmor, as it can stop some blades and projectile weapons. * SlingBlade - A form of the Razor. See page. * Song of Persephone - A song that was banned by the Golds. See page. * Spikedust - Possibly a type of stim, is found at parties held by Golds. * SpitTube - Launches starShells. It is reasonably portable as it can fit on an escape pod. * StarShell - A large mechanized full-body suit of armor and weaponry. See page. * Stratification Protocol - a procedure designed by the Golds to fracture the Reds, even within their minds; thus preventing the Red's from uniting. See page. * Venusian Fury Cocktail - mentioned in Iron Gold, Ephraim's crew drinks them and they chide him for being too boring. Pierce shared the recipe on Twitter - the drink includes rum, stout, and squid ink. See Food and Drinks for more. * VibroScalpel - A device used by Carvers to cut open the body so alterations could be made. * WhisperGem - Very costly device that is activated by being blown upon. After being blown on, it will shatter and form a holo. es:Glosario Category:Devices Category:Weapons Category:Armours Category:Food and Drinks Category:Armor